Um novo inicio
by Pri Malfoy
Summary: Draco e Gina precisam fugir da guerra. Assim fogem do país começando uma nova vida.
1. Default Chapter

Fazia três meses naquela quarta-feira que Draco e Gina poderiam ser chamados de pais, e eles eram muitos felizes, até aquela manhã.

"Vamos Draco, os nenens vão acordar daqui a pouco, e você ainda está dormindo, acorde!"

" Espera mais um pouco Gin, eu to com sono!"

" Você está ficando muito dorminhoco, hein?"

Gina estava apoiada de leve com o cotovelo na barriga de Draco, e com a outra mão formava um triângulo segundo sua cabeça, já Draco estava segurando a mão de Gina em sua barriga, e a outra mão estava apoiando sua cabeça deitada.

Gina deu um beijinho no peito de Draco e se levantou. E deixou Draco com uma cara de decepcionado. Mas logo levantou da cama, e foi atras de sua mulher.

" Sabe o que é amor? Eu num me contento de manhã, só com um beijinho no peito."

Puxou Gina pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo de verdade. Quando soltou Gina ela cambaleou um pouco, mas ela logo voltou a si. Draco aproveitou, entrou no banheiro escovou os dentes, e saiu. Já Gina ficou para trocar de roupa.

Quando Draco saiu do quarto foi logo para o quarto dos seus filhos, que até o momento dividiam o mesmo quarto, eles ainda moravam na mansão Malfoy, com Lucius em Azkaban , a casa era segura. Mas logo iria mudar, pois faltam apenas dois dias para Lucius sair de lá, mas Draco e Gina já tinham uma nova casa, só não saiam pois sabiam que Narcisa iam denuncia-los logo.

Draco sabia que estava ferrado quando seu pai voltasse a ser comensal, Voldemort tinha falhado mais uma vez, mas desta vez quem ajudou a essa derrota tinha sido Draco. Ele denunciou os comensais a Ordem, que logo fez com que os comensais caíssem novamente. Agora Draco era tão "querido" para Voldemort como Harry.

Draco e Harry agora já se falavam, bem pouco, mas agora eram civilizados, Rony ainda odiava o cunhado, mas fazia de tudo para não brigar com ele, assim como Draco fazia. Hermione já por si nem ligava para a presença dele, ela foi única que não apoiara Gina no casamento, o que deixou Gina muito abalada, mas ela logo deixou isso de lado, e continuou a amizade com ela, todos os irmãos de Gina foram a favor do casamento o que foi um pouco estranho, mas ela logo se acostumou com a idéia também.

Hermione era casada com Rony desde que saíram de Hogwarts, e isso já tinha 5 anos, e já tinham três filhos, Anna de 5 anos(Hermione saíra gravida de Hogwarts), Adam de 3 anos, e Victoria de 2 anos. Já Harry não era casado com Cho, mas eles viviam juntos a 5 anos também e tinha um filho de 5 anos, Michel. Fred era casado com Carla(uma trouxa) e tinha um filho que ainda não sabiam se era bruxo ou não, pois Gabriel só tinha 2 meses. Jorge era noivo de Camilla(irmã gêmea de Carla) e ela já estava gravida. Percy ainda não falava com a família. Gui era viuvo e tinha dois filhos, Martha e Joanna, as duas já estavam com 11anos, e já estudavam em Hogwarts. Carlinhos também já tinha sua filha em Hogwarts, Laura, que também já estava com 11 anos, e era casado Polianna.

Gina havia engravidado um mês depois de Carla, já faziam 4 anos que ela e Draco estavam casados. Mas Gina teve um problema com seu útero e só conseguiu engravidar depois de varias cirurgias. Tinha sido uma gravides arriscada, depois do parto dos gêmeos, Gina teve que retirar o útero. Gina e Draco tiveram um casal. Bernardo e Bianca.

Gina e Draco já estavam arrumando as coisas para se mudarem, iriam se mudar amanhã, pelo menos era o planejado. Naquela noite teria reunião da Ordem em Hogwarts, pois as aulas já tinham começado e Dumbledore não podia deixar a escola.

Draco viu que seus filhos ainda estavam dormindo e voltou para seu quarto. Quando estava no caminho esbarrou com Narcisa, e logo teve um ataque de nervosismo.

" O que você esta fazendo no meu lado da casa?"

" Eu só vou até a biblioteca, não precisa ficar nervoso.

Você acha que eu ainda não saquei a sua Narcisa? Você quer colher o máximo de informações necessárias para depois sair correndo de falar tudo para Lucius, você acha realmente que eu nasci ontem?"

" Você enlouqueceu Draco, ara que eu vou denunciar meu filhinho?"

" Para de falsidade Narcisa, para conquistar Lucius você faria de tudo, até mesmo matar seus netos!"

" Draco para de me acusar de uma coisa que eu não sou!"

" Você fala que não é, pois eu sei muito bem, que assim que eu por os pés fora desta casa, você vai ser a primeira a chamar o Lucius e os outros! Eu te conheço, sempre foi assim, não vai ser agora que você vai mudar!"

" Do que você estaá falando Draco?"

" Ainda se faz de sonsa. Sai logo daqui!"

Narcisa virou as costas e desapareceu no corredor, assim que Narcisa saiu um choro começou a vir do quarto dos bebês. E Draco foi direto para lá. Quando chegou lá, Gina estava tentando carregar os dois embrulhos de criança, mas estava toda atolada. Draco foi lá, e pegou Bianca no colo. E logo os bebês pararam de chorar.

" Draco o que foi aquela discussão?"

" Não liga não Gin, é a Narcisa!"

" Meu amor, você sabe que não pode ligar para as armações dela, amanha tudo estará resolvido."

" Eu sei Gin, mas eu queria que tudo já estivesse resolvido."

Gina chegou mais perto e abraçou seu marido, Gina batia um pouco abaixo do ombro do marido. Os dois ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo. Depois se soltaram e foram arrumar os bebês para saírem para almoçar. Eles nunca comiam na Mansão, pois Draco temia que Narcisa poderia ter envenenado a comida, ele preferia não correr o risco, mas naquele dia, eles iriam comer na Toca, com toda a família para comemorarem que poderiam finalmente sair da Mansão.

Quando Gina abriu a gaveta das roupas dos bebês ela percebeu que ela ainda não tinha empacotado os pertences dos seus filhos, então separou um vestidinho rosa bebê, com uma babadinho branco na ponta, um sapatinho branco com umas florsinhas rosas, e separou uma blusinha e um macacão jeans e um sapatinho tipo tênis All Star e entregou a Draco. 

" Amor por favor, vista eles enquanto eu arrumo os pertences deles."

" Tudo bem."

Draco pegou primeiro a Bianca e foi vesti-la, não foi uma tarefa nada fácil para ele, mas depois de alguns minutos ele conseguiu, pôs a menina de volta no berço e pegou Bernardo. O menino ainda daquele tamaninho já dava muito trabalho para eles dois Gina falava que ele infelizmente tinha puxado os gêmeos, e dizia que a menina tinha puxado Draco, pois daquele tamaninho já dava para se ver que seria metida.

Bianca era muito branquinha e tinha os cabelos tão loiros quanto os do pai. Tinha os olhos de Draco também, mas tinha o formato das mãos e dos pés da Gina, o que Draco agradecia muito. Já Bernardo era bem ruivinho e tinha os olhos verdes da mãe. Suas mãos eram de Gina e seus pés de Draco, o que deixava Gina irritada.

Bernardo não parava quieto, Draco não conseguia vesti-lo de jeito nenhum. Gina olhou para os dois e começou a rir, do jeito com que Draco estava concentrado e atrapalhado. 

" Draco, você tem que segura-lo, se não ele não para quieto."

" Como se fosse uma tarefa fácil segura-lo."

" É sim meu amor, você pega aqui no bracinho dele, e põe o braço da camisa, pega o outro e põe também, agora é passar a cabeça. Tenta."

Draco segurou o braço do menino e conseguiu por a roupa no menino, e logo o pôs no berço também. E foi em direção a Gina para ajuda-la. Eles já estavam com quase tudo no carro, agora só faltava a mala dos bebês e a mala com as roupas deles. Já tinha diminuído a mobília e posta ela numa caixa dentro do carro.

Quando eles terminaram de arrumar tudo já eram meio dia e o almoço estava marcado para uma hora, mais a senhora Weasley sempre gostava que eles chegasse antes, então eles já iriam embora, iriam dormir na Toca e de manhã iriam para a casa nova. A senhora Weasley gostava de todos os seus netos reunidos, até o filho de Harry era seu neto já. Durante as reuniões ela cuida de todos, não é uma tarefa nada fácil cuidar de 10 netos, mas ela toda terça-feira cuidava deles, agora ela só precisa tomar conta de 7 pois já tinha netas em Hogwarts.

Draco pegou as malas, colocou no corredor, pegou Bernardo no colo, e encolheu os moveis restantes, e pôs tudo dentro da ultima caixa, diminuiu as malas e carregou tudo. Não podia entregar Bernardo para Gina pois ela não conseguia carregar os dois bebês acordados ao mesmo tempo, era uma função muito difícil, mas era a única coisa que Draco conseguia fazer com os bebês sem se atrapalhar. Gina dizia que ele tinha um dom para carregar bebês.

Quando já tinha posto tudo no carro, já estava pondo os bebês na cadeirinha ele olhou para trás e uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos. Gina olhou para ele e o abraçou. Draco colocou a mão em seu ombro e eles ficaram admirando a mansão por um tempo. A mansão era linda. Tinha um jardim enorme, ela era toda de mármore. A entrada era como os templos gregos com aquelas pilastras, só que as pilastras formavam um M, a porta era enorme e bem escura com as maçanetas de ouro bem grande também formando um M também. Da varada você via uma piscina toda de mármore também, só que no fundo dela tinha escrito Malfoy com diamantes. No lado direito da casa tinha um local todo arrumado, onde Narcisa dava suas festas e do outro lado tinha um pedra com os três Malfoy nela.

Draco entrou no carro e saiu logo dali, pois sabia que se demorasse mais um pouco não conseguiria se desfazer da mansão, passara a vida toda dentro dela. Mas agora tinha que pensar em sua família, não em sua ex-casa. E assim foram direto para a Toca. Sem olhar para trás!


	2. Lembranças

Draco saiu do condomínio em que morava, sem ao menos olhar para trás para poder se relembrar da casa, ou do lugar. Por que no fundo ele sabia que nada ia faze-lo esquecer os 22 anos que viveu ali, ele poderia ter morado em Hogwarts também, mas lá poderia ser uma experiência ótima, mas não se compara a própria casa. De vez em quando Gina olhava para ele, e uma dessas vezes, ela viu um brilho diferente em seu olhar e pensou -"Lagrimas! Tadinho dele, tudo isso por causa do amor por mim, mas eu sei que tudo isso é melhor para ele, pode ser que ele ainda não perceba isso, mas daqui a algum tempo ele irá perceber que foi bom para ele, agora ele só precisa de espaço!"

Eles chegaram na Toca em silencio. Mas nenhuma pessoa consegue ficar calada na Toca. Draco chegou meio sem humor, mas Gina estava lhe dando razão, pois sabia que não é fácil se desfazer de algo, ainda mais quando esse algo é a sua casa!

Mal estacionaram o carro e a senhora Weasley já saiu de dentro da Toca gritando de alegria.

"Até que enfim vocês chegaram, pensei que não vinham mais, quase que eu mandei o Harry ir buscar vocês, venham entrem, todos já estão ai."

"Boa tarde mamãe."

Gina deu um sorriso e depois foi até a sua mãe e lhe deu um beijo. Draco fez o mesmo, mas toda vez que fazia isso se sentia estranho, mas ele o fazia. Draco já ia na direção do carro para pegar os filhos, mas quando foi ver a Molly(n/a: vocês sabem quem ela é, vou chama-la de Molly agora) já os tinha pego.

"Meus anjinhos como vocês cresceram!"

"Olha Arthur o tamanho deles!"

"Boa tarde papai!"

Gina chegou no pai e lhe deu um beijo também. Já Draco apertou sua mão e entrou na casa um pouco depois de Gina, foi a primeira a entrar na casa, e só tinha o Harry na sala, todos estavam no quintal.

"Boa tarde Harry."

"Boa tarde Gin..."

Quando levantou para abraça-la Draco entrou na sala. Então fingiu que ia para o quintal.

"...e Draco também."

"Boa tarde Harry."

Gina percebeu que ele ia abraça-la, mas não queria deixar Draco com ciúmes, então foi logo perguntando por seu afilhado. Gina era madrinha de Michel e com muito desgosto Harry era padrinho da Bianca e Sirius era o padrinho de Bernardo.

No quinto ano de Gina, ela descobriu que Sirius ainda estava vivo, e que morava escondido na câmara secreta. Ela ia lá todos os dias, e assim virou muito amiga dele, depois disso começou a chama-lo de pai, Sirius era muito importante para Gina . Sirius foi quem ajudou Gina a entender os sentimentos de Harry, e viu que estava gostando de Draco e não mais de Harry, foi com Sirius que ela viu que Harry ainda amava Cho e assim terminou com ele, o que foi um alivio para ela, pois ela não machucou muito Harry, mas nos dias atuais parecia que Harry não gostava mais de Cho e vice-versa.

Quando Gina terminou com Harry ele realmente ficou para baixo, ai começou a se envolver com Cho, ela saiu gravida também de Hogwarts mais logo perdeu o bebê, então Harry ficou com pena de terminar com ela, ele só não terminava com ela agora por causa do filho dos dois.

Ninguém nunca soube muito ao certo como Gina começou a namorar com Draco, muitos achavam que ela namorava com ele para irritar a família, pois ela sempre fora a queridinha, e a certinha! Mas quando Gina chegou no final do seu quarto ano, ela começou a ficar rebelde, ela perdeu completamente o jeitinho Gina, mas mesmo daquele jeito rebelde, ela ainda tinha seu ar inocente, foi isso que chamou atenção de Draco, pois ele queria conseguir "corromper" alguém, mas ele demorou muito, até ter a confiança de Gina

Quando Gina falou para sua família que ela estava namorando o Malfoy, todos tiveram ataques cada um do seu tipo, o de Rony foi o que mais marcou Gina, ele ficou muito vermelho, e depois nunca mais falou direito com Gina. Já os gêmeos começaram a rir, Molly caiu no choro, Arthur quase matou Gina, Gui também começou a rir, e Carlinhos segurou o pai e a mãe, Hermione ficou sete meses sem falar com Gina e Harry saiu correndo da Toca.

Gina saiu atras dele e quando o encontrou ele estava ajoelhado no meio do nada, com as mãos na cabeça. Gina foi até ele e se ajoelhou ao lado dele, tentando tirar as mãos dele do rosto.

__

"" Harry por que saiu?"

" Sai daqui Gina! Eu não merecia aquilo, não mesmo!"

" Quer falar de quem merece o que? Eu te esperei Harry, fiquei dias chorando por você, para que? Para ver você correr atras da Cho, eu fiquei noites acordada com você dormindo lá na Ala hospitalar, pois era o único jeito de você não me tirar de perto, eu passei noites em claro chorando por você, pois durante as refeições você ficava procurando a Cho. E o que eu passei por você?"

" Tá e justo agora que eu te amo, você faz isso? Se joga nos braços do meu inimigo?"

" Harry quem disse que eu não te amo? E todos são seus inimigos, não são? "

" Gin, todos os comensais são meus inimigos!"

''Para de confundir o pai com o filho, eles não são iguais!''

" É o que ele te diz, claro que ele é igual ao pai!"

"Harry ao contrario de você eu confio nele, sabe, por que ele pode até estar com outra agora, mas ele nunca me disse que me amava sendo que não era verdade!"

'Mas eu te amo Gin..."

"Ama mesmo? Ama nada, você nunca me amou, você só ficou comigo por pena!"

"Claro que não Gin, eu comecei a te perceber, você virou problemática, mas eu estava ao seu lado!"

"Claro que estava, todos estavam! Mas o meu lado mesmo eu não tinha ninguém, você acabou de falar que eu era uma problemática! Quem vai querer a problemática?"

"Eu!"

Gina e Harry já estavam aos berros, agora os dois já estavam em pé, ambos choravam e gesticulavam!

"Você nunca me quis Harry e continua não querendo! Só faz isso para não perder a sua admiradora! A única mulher que te ama mesmo! Ops, pisei num calo! Ou melhor eu não sou mulher, ainda sou aquela adolescente! Eu já tenho 17 anos Harry! Eu cresci, e você continua achando que eu vou cair nas suas? Não mesmo! Eu sei que você não me ama!"

"Se eu não te amasse acha que eu estaria aqui chorando?"

Quando Harry terminou de gritar começou uma chuva muito forte, mas nenhum dos dois saíram de lá, continuaram lá gritando!

"Sim Harry, pois você as vezes é patético, se achando o máximo, mas você nem é capaz de ligar para os meus sentimentos, é! "

"Claro que sou Gin."

"Então, esquece que um dia eu te amei, por que, isso é tudo o que eu não sinto mais, você tem de ficar com a Cho, ela esta gravida novamente. "

"Mas eu não a quero, como eu te quero Gin. "

"Azar o teu Harry, quando me tinhas não soube dar o merecido valor, agora se realmente me ama, me esqueça, pois eu to feliz assim."

"**_Você me perdeu, não percebeu, que não deu valor pra mim_**

Agora é tarde demais, já não te quero mais, vai ter que aprender

a viver assim

pois quando me tinha não soube cuidar

ganhava sempre no seu jogo de amar

e agora vem correndo me pedindo pra voltar

O jogo inverteu, você se perdeu e o seu filme queimou

Mas vai ser bom pra você, você vai aprender a dar mais valor pra

quem te deu

pois quando me tinha não soube cuidar

ganhava sempre no seu jogo de amar

e agora vem correndo me pedindo pra voltar

Você abusou do meu amor e tá pedindo pra voltar, e eu tô dizendo

não vai dar

Você abusou do meu amor e tá pedindo pra voltar, e eu tô dizendo

não vai dar

pois quando me tinha não soube cuidar

ganhava sempre no seu jogo de amar

e agora vem correndo me pedindo pra voltar"

Gina saiu da chuva e voltou de novo para casa, foi para seu quarto.

Pegou uma pena e um pergaminho e mandou uma mensagem para Draco, pediu para que ele fosse busca-la. Draco foi correndo, e saiu de lá com ela no colo.

Foram para a Mansão, Gina odiava tal lugar, mas lá ela se sentia perto da única pessoa que já a entendera."

Quando as memórias vieram na cabeça de Gina, ficou um pouco triste, mas logo se lembro que tinha o melhor marido do mundo, e os filhos mais lindos, e logo, melhorou.

A tarde passou bem rápido, logo a noite teria a reunião. Todos voltaram para os quartos para se arrumarem para irem a casa de Sirius. As crianças também iriam pois era perigoso deixar Molly muito tempo sozinha em algum lugar, a partir daquela noite, nada mais, no território bruxo estava seguro.

"Draco, vamos, não vai ter nada demais lá, por que se arrumas tanto?"

"Por que tenho que estar digno de andar ao seu lado, não achas?"

"Claro que sim meu amor, mas vamos, ou iremos nos atrasar."

Draco saiu do banheiro, do quarto, onde antes era de Gina, era quarto de visita, pois mais nenhum dos filhos morava naquela casa, somente em feriados. Gina virou para seu marido, com um rostinho de saudade, e foi até ele, limpou um pouco a sua blusa, deu-lhe um selinho e saíram do quarto de mãos dadas.

Iriam para a casa de Sirius aparatando, pois a rede flur já poderia estar vigiada, e vassouras não dava por causa das crianças. Draco pegou Bernardo no colo, Gina pegou Bianca e deu a mão a Draco. Já Rony pegou Anna e Adam foi no colo de Fred e deixou a Victoria para Hermione pegar. Harry levou Michel no colo, e Cho iria do trabalho para lá. Carla levou Gabriel no colo.

Gina odiava aparatar, já Draco preferia aparatar a qualquer outra coisa. Foram os primeiros a chegar na casa, lá estava tudo escuro, as velas não eram acessas pois poderia indicar algo, o quadro da mãe de Sirius tinha sido retirado de lá, e havia sido posto no segundo andar. Logo depois todos foram chegando. Por ultimo chegaram Sirius, Cho e Dumbledore.

Todas as crianças foram deixadas num quarto que tinha sido mobiliado para eles, e lá ficou Molly, enquanto todos continuaram na sala. A sala estava escura e muito suja, era um local frio e escuro, mesmo com velas, o local era escuro, lembrava muito as masmorras do colégio. Tinha sido colocado no meio da sala uma grande mesa com varias cadeiras.

Todos foras chegando nas cadeiras e se sentando, a mesa era oval. Em cada ponta ficava um líder, em uma estava Dumbledore e na outra, agora já dono de tal titulo, Harry.

Quando Dumbledore entrou na sala, todos se levantaram, ele foi direto a sua posição e fez sinal para que todos se sentassem. E logo começou seu discurso.

"Muito bem meus caros, agora prestem atenção pois a reunião irá começar..."


	3. Primeira e ultima reunião

"Qual será o tem de hoje?"- Se adiantou Harry.

"Bem como todos aqui presentes já devem saber, amanha o novo líder dos comensais, Lucius Malfoy saíra de Azakaban amanha cedo, e todos nós agora corremos grande perigo, pois com a saída de Voldemort do grande cargo, tudo se mostra que a nova conduta deles será de grandes batalhas..."- Começou Dumbledore.

"Mas Dumbledore, a cinco exatos anos, eu me arrisquei e lhe dei valiosas informações que levaram a queda dos Comensais, e o senhor sabe muito bem, que eu não estou disposto a lutar, e sim de proteger a minha família. Como iremos fazer com que meu pai não venha a trás de mim?"- Perguntou Draco

"Essa é uma questão muito difícil meu jovem. Pois sabes que teu pai tem pleno controle de te achar, ele tem todas as informações sobre você, mesmo com a sua mudança da Mansão, as chances dele te achar por aqui é muito fácil, para se complicar um pouco, seria a saída da sua família do país."- Respondeu Dumbledore.

"Como sair da Inglaterra?"- Perguntou Gina.

"Bem, o mais certo a se fazer seria deixar a comunidade bruxa de vez, é mais fácil achar um bruxo dentro da nossa comunidade do que fora."- Respondeu Snape.

"Eu sei Snape, eu sei todo o processo, teríamos que trocar de nome e tal, mas difícil seria achar outro pais, onde nos encaixamos com o povo, pois eu branco desse jeito, num me encaixo em muitos lugares."- falou Draco.

"Sim, nós sabemos Draco, mas vamos deixar isso para daqui a pouco, temos que resolver outras coisas pelo momento, daqui a pouco levantamos novamente este tópico."- Falou Dumbledore.

"Creio que devemos discutir uma nova base, pois esta todos os comensais já sabem que existe."- Comentou Hermione.

"Bem pensando, mas temos que ver, onde, pois é difícil achar um local seguro."- Falou Arthur.

"É só mudarmos para um local onde eles achariam que é muito obvio. Um lugar que esteja muito na cara deles, assim eles irão achar que não iríamos para lá."- falou Draco.

"Mas o lugar mais obvio é Hogwarts, e não posso por meus alunos em risco Draco."- Falou Dumbledore.

"Eu sei que não, mas tem de ter outro lugar que eles achem obvio."- Falou Rony.

"Seria a casa de um de nós, mas ai já é muito arriscado."- Falou Hermione.

"Bem, e se em cada reunião for em algum lugar?"- Perguntou Neville.

"É discutível. Mas semana que vem, ainda será aqui."- Respondeu Dumbledore.

Depois de mais alguns tópico, a reunião já havia durado uma hora meia, quando alguns já estavam indo embora.

"Dumbledore, e nós, o que vamos fazer?"- perguntou Gina

"Bem Gina, vocês terão realmente que sair daqui da Inglaterra ainda hoje, terão que criar falsos documentos, com novas identidades. Tudo novo, eu diria para vocês irem para Alemanha por causa do Draco, pelo menos por esses dias, mas como a língua é bem diferente, é bom irem para os Estados Unidos."- Falou Dumbledore.

"Sim nós iremos então, está tudo no carro, que está a Toca, passamos a noite em um hotel, e lá, com magia, fazemos as identidades."- Falou Draco.

"Sim, mas tem um problema, você não podem se comunicar com nós por nada nesse mundo, nem nós com vocês, por precação, vocês dois decidiram o local e não comuniquem para gente, fiquem de olho nas noticias bruxas e só voltem quando tiverem certeza de que tudo já passou."- Avisou Dumbledore.

"Mas como teremos noticias da família? Como saberemos que ainda estão vivos?"- Perguntou Gina.

"Não saberão."- Respondeu Dumbledore.

"Como vou me mudar sabendo que posso nunca mais falar com eles?"- Começou Gina

"É uma decisão que você e o Draco devem tomar Gina, vamos a Toca, que vocês decidem lá. Conversando com a família inteira. Pois agora eu devo voltar a Hogwarts."- Assim que terminou de falar, Dumbledore, cumprimentou todos com a cabeça e aparatou.

Quando Dumbledore foi embora todos subiram para pegar os bebês, e logo depois todos aparatam na Toca, como os bebês estavam dormindo, colocaram todos no quarto de hospede, e desceram para continuarem conversando.

Na sala da Toca estava Gina, Draco, Molly, Arthur, Harry, Hermione, Fred , Jorge e Rony.

"Mãe eu não posso ir, sabendo que vou ficar completamente longe de vocês, e sem noticias"- Falou Gina chorosa.

"Minha filha, mas assim nós aqui vamos saber que vocês estão vivos, eu prefiro passar alguns anos longe de vocês do que saber que perder vocês aqui é fácil."- Falou Molly

"Gina, você sabe que meu pai, não vai me deixar vivo mesmo, ele já deve estar com altos planos para nos matar, e matar nossos filhos, você sabe muito bem disso."- Falou Draco

"Eu sei amor, mas eu não posso viver longe da minha família."- Falou Gina.

"Claro que pode, é só até o fim da guerra. Meu pai já foi pego uma vez, vai ser pego de novo."- Falou Draco.

"Sim, nós iremos embora."- falou Gina, já chorando.

Quando Gina falou que iriam embora, Molly desmaiou, Arthur começou a chorar e seus irmãos ficaram sem ação, somente Hermione ficou com uma expressão de alivio e de que não queria que ela fosse ao mesmo tempo. Harry, ficou pasmo.

Gina foi se despedindo de todos, primeiro foi falando com os gêmeos.

"Fred, Jorge v-vocês sabem que eu amo muito vocês. Por favo-vor não façam nada de errado."- Gina já chorava muito, quando os gêmeos a abraçaram.

"Você não precisa falar nada, nós já sabemos tudo o que o teu coração quer falar para gente."- respondeu Fred.

Todos estavam chorando. Principalmente Molly e os gêmeos.

"Rony...eu te amo"- Gina abraçou o irmão, como se houvesse anos que ela não o via.

"Eu também te amo muito Gina."- respondeu Rony não querendo soltar a irmã.

"Mi, você é a irmã que eu não tive, brigado por tudo. Te amo Mi."- Falou Gina.

"Gi, você sabe que eu sinto o mesmo por você."- Hermione deu um abraço na amiga quando terminou de falar.

Quando Gina foi se aproximando de Harry, mas ele lhe deu um abraço e falou algo em seu ouvido, saiu da sala e foi para o quintal. Gina concordou com a cabeça e logo foi se despedir de seu pai. Draco havia subido para pegar os bebês enquanto Gina se despedia de todos.

"Pai, eu não sei como me despedir de você"- Quando começou a falar Gina chorava cada vez mais. Então Arthur abraçou a filha bem forte, e ficou passando a mão nos cabelos da filha. Molly já tinha acordado e abraçou os dois, logo os gêmeos abraçaram eles, e logo depois Rony. Depois de um tempo se soltaram, Gina abraçou a mãe e foi para o quintal.

No caminho do quintal Gina escutou Draco descendo com os bebês. E falando algo com Molly.

"Molly aonde Gina esta indo?"- perguntou Draco.

"Se despedir de Harry."- respondeu Molly.

Draco fez como se fosse atras de Gina, mas Arthur o segurou pelo braço.

"Deixe-a ir Draco, ele é muito importante para ela, eles precisam encarar tudo isso."- Falou Arthur.

**__**

No quinta:

"Harry?" 

"Estou aqui Gina."

Gina olhou para o lado e lá estava Harry sentado na mesa cabisbaixo. Com o cabelo na frente do rosto. Gina foi se aproximando dele lentamente e se sentou ao lado dele.

"Você me chamou aqui fale."- começou Gina, terminando com o silencio que já estava começando.

"Eu não iria conseguir me despedir de você na frente de todos."- respondeu Harry.

"Eu sei."- Gina virou para Harry, desceu da mesa e o abraçou. E logo os dois começaram a chorar, mas permaneceram abraçados por um bom tempo, mas Harry se separou dela.

"Gina, eu sei que o que eu vou lhe pedir é muito difícil, mas por favor pense um pouco a respeito."

"Sim Harry, o que você quer?"

"Eu queria que você levasse o Michel com vocês. Esse mundo esta muito perigoso para ele, e a Cho não liga para ele, não tenho como cuidar dele, e ainda cuidar da guerra."

"Harry por mim eu levo ele, agora o problema é o Draco."

"Eu sei, mas eu vou lhe dar bastante dinheiro, eu sei que esse não é o problema de vocês, mas por favor, se o matarem eu morro também Gina, ele é tudo o que eu tenho. Eu perdi tudo o que eu tinha."

"Harry, você não perdeu tudo não."

"Gina por favor pense a respeito."

"Tudo bem Harry, por favor chame o Draco aqui."

Harry saiu do quintal e logo depois Draco foi para lá.

"O que o Harry queria?"

"Bem, se despedir de mim, e pedir algo para nós..."

Draco torceu o nariz, mas se sentou na mesa.

"...ele pediu para que nós levássemos o filho dele com agente."

"Como vamos levar o menino?"

"Draco, você sabe muito bem, que o Harry corre tanto perigo aqui quanto você, e que o filho dele também, ele só quer que o filho dele não corra perigo."

"Eu sei Gina, mas eu não sei."

"Draco eu quero levar o Michel com agente, o menino não merece estar tão envolvido nesta guerra."

"Eu sei que não Gina, mas se vocês quer leva-lo, nós o levamos."

Gina levantou da mesa, deu um longo beijo em seu marido, e os dois voltaram para casa.

Quando entraram na casa, a primeira coisa que Gina procurou foi Harry. Todos perceberam isso e indicaram o andar de cima, enquanto Draco foi pegar as coisas no carro.

"Harry?"

"Aqui com os bebês."

Gina entrou no seu antigo quarto e lá encontrou Harry com Michel no colo.

"Harry, nós vamos leva-lo sim."

"Obrigado Gi, eu sabia que você iria fazer isso, muito obrigado."

Harry foi até Gina, e lhe deu um abraço. Então os três desceram. Mas quando estavam chegando no corredor para dar na escada, Harry parou e segurou o braço de Gina.

"Sim Harry."

"Esta é mala com as coisas do Michel."

"Mas..."

"Gina, eu tinha uma pequena idéia que vocês iriam embora, então eu arrumei as coisas dele, pois eu pediria pra vocês levarem ele."

Gina pegou a mochila com as coisas de Michel e pôs nas costas, quando chegaram na sala, Draco tinha posto tudo em uma mala emprestada por Arthur, e estava esperando Gina. Molly segurava os netos, chorando.

"Mãe, eu e o Draco concordamos de deixar com carro com vocês, aqui a chave."

Gina entregou a chave da mercedes ao pai e pegou Bianca no colo. Draco pegou Michel no colo de Harry, e Bernardo com Molly. Todos ficaram com cara de espanto ao ver Michel no colo de Draco.

"Michel, papai te ama muito filho."- Harry pegou a mão do filho e deu um beijo.

Todos voltaram a chorar e Harry se abraçou com Molly. Gina e Draco deram os braços e aparataram.

O mais dificil haviam feito, agora era só descobrir para onde iriam.


	4. Apenas mais um dia

Aparatam em um beco ao lado de um hotel em Paris. Saíram do beco, e foram ao hotel. Draco falava muito bem francês, por isso foram passar aquela noite em Paris. Foram direto para a comunidade trouxa.

Entraram no hotel e foram direto para a recepção. Os bebês já estavam dormindo, Gina se sentou e Draco deixou Bernardo com ela, e foi somente com Michel no colo.

"Boa noite senhor, em que posso ajuda-lo?"

"Boa noite, eu gostaria de um quarto para três."

"Bem, nós temos um quarto para dois, onde podemos por berços, pois os quartos para três estão todos ocupados senhor."

"Tudo bem, me veja um quarto para dois então."

"O senhor tem alguma idéia de quanto tempo irá passar em nosso hotel?"

"Sim, somente esta noite.'

"Ok, o senhor paga amanhã quando for sair. Por favor acompanhe aquele moço que irá leva-los ao seu quarto. Ele carregará suas malas."

"Muito obrigado."

Draco virou as costas ao homem e foi pegar Bernardo com Gina, e logo foram atras do homem. Entraram no elevador e chegaram ao segundo andar, e no quarto já estavam três berços. Colocaram cada bebê em um berço e sentaram na cama.

"Draco para onde nós vamos amanha?"

"Bem, temos que sair da Europa os mais rápido possível, pois meu pai vai sair amanha de tarde, então logo de manhã saímos daqui e vamos para a Alemanha. Lá passamos alguns dias, o tempo suficiente para as identidades falsas ficarem falsas, e as certidões também."

"Então tá."

Gina se deitou na cama, e logo Draco a abraçou.

"Gin?"

"Sim amor."

"Eu te amo."

"Também te amo Draco."

Gina deu um beijo em Draco e o puxou mais para si, e logo adormeceram.

As cinco da manhã Draco acordou e foi tomar banho, trocou de roupa e foi chamar Gina.

"Gin?"

"Hum."

"Vamos acorde, temos que ir daqui a pouco."

Gina levantou morrendo de sono e também foi para o banho. Quando saiu do banho foi ver os bebês que já estavam acordados. Pegou o Bernardo e a Bianca para dar o peito. E deu uma mamadeira para Draco dar ao Michel. Quando terminaram de dar o café da manhã dos bebês pegaram as coisas e saíram.

Foram a padaria mais perto, lá sentaram numa mesa, colocaram Michel em uma cadeira especial para crianças pequenas e cada um ficou com um bebê no colo.

"Dra, temos que comprar um carrinho para eles, não podemos simplesmente andar com eles no colo direto."

"Sim, quando sairmos daqui, nós compramos."

"Daqui onde? França ou padaria?"

"Da França, quando formos para a Alemanha compramos um."

"Sim querido."

Gina lhe deu um beijo e foi até o balcão pedir. Se enrolou um pouco com o francês, mas conseguiu comprar o café. Assim que terminou de pedir voltou para mesa, onde uma mulher falava com Draco. Gina com um pouco de ciúmes foi até a mesa e logo se dirigiu a Draco.

"Querido?"

"Ah, sim, amor, fale."

"Eu já pedi o nosso café."

"Muito obrigado."

Então a moça se meteu no meio da conversa.

"Me desculpe, mas qual é seu nome?"

"É Julia."- Draco fez uma cara de espanto, mas logo lembrou-se dos disfarces.

"Prazer, sou Kamilly. Estava aqui a falar com seu marido como vocês têm sorte de ter filhos tão maravilhosos."

"Muito obrigado Kamilly. Vejo que também es casada. Tens filhos?"- Gina discretamente apontando para sua aliança.

"Sim tenho, duas meninas. Mas no momento estão com o pai delas. É o meu segundo casamento, elas são do primeiro."

"Que pena, desculpe."

"Mãe?"

"Sim Mi."

"Eu quer ir num banheru."

"Querido pode leva-lo no banheiro?"

"Claro Ju. Michel, vem no banheiro com o papai."

Draco levantou da cadeira e entregou Bianca para Gina e tirou Michel na cadeira, e logo que saiu da cadeira pegou o dedo de Draco e segurou com força.

"Vocês tiveram filhos rápido, não?"

"Sim, é que casamos muito cedo, e não queríamos muita distancia entre as crianças, então praticamente tivemos um atras do outro, mas por sorte tivemos gêmeos logo."

"Sim tiveram muita sorte."

Quando a moça terminou de falar, o garçom chegou com a comida.

"Bem vou deixar vocês comerem em paz, prazer em conhecer sua família Julia."

"Prazer foi meu Kamilly."

Kamilly saiu de perto da mesa e se sentou perto do balcão, e logo depois de um tempo Draco voltou com Michel.

"Ju, o que ela falou mais?"

"Praticamente nada, logo saiu. Mas vamos comer?"

"Sim vamos. Quero sair logo daqui, precisamos conversar."

"Sim eu sei."- Gina riu para si e se voltou a comida.

Quando acabaram de comer, saíram dali, Gina com Bernardo no braço esquerdo e com a mão direita, segurando a mão de Michel, já Draco com a mão esquerda segurava a mão de Michel e com a direita Bianca.

"Para aonde vamos agora?"

"Bem, temos que esperar ficar de noite, para aparatarmos melhor."

"Concordo com você querido, vamos aonde?"

"Não sei, lembre-se que você é a mulher aqui, e eu não sei andar no mundo de trouxas."

Gina chegou mais perto de Draco e lhe deu um beijo.

"Sim querido, mas acho que poderíamos ficar no hotel, é mais seguro, afinal seu pai já deve estar livre uma hora dessas."

Draco e Gina voltaram para o hotel e foram direto para o quarto, e lá ficaram até anoitecer, conversando e cuidando dos bebês. De noite, saíram do quarto com tudo e foram pagar tudo, no elevador, Draco puxou assunto.

"Ju, como é que você fez o Michel te chamar de mãe?"

"Na bolsa que o Harry me entregou tinha uma poção, para isso, ele mesmo preparou."

Saíram do hotel, e voltaram ao beco do lado dele, e lá aparataram para Alemanha. Chegaram em outro beco na Alemanha, os bebês não paravam de chorar, foram correndo para rua, pois parecia que iria chover, e iria chover muito.

Ao saírem na rua, viram um hotel na esquina e correram para lá. O hotel parecia mais uma pensão, mas pela noite estava bom, e tinham pouco dinheiro trouxa. Draco ao entrar quase que vomitou, acostumado com tudo luxuoso.

Draco foi até o balcão improvisar com seu alemão. Enrolou um pouco, mas logo conseguiu um quarto, mas ele ficou brincando que aquilo era uma cela de Azsakaban, o que deixava Gina irritada.

"Aia...para com isso...tá me deixando louca! Esse local é ótimo, pare de aporrinhar, eu morava numa casa mil vezes pior que isso!"

"A toca não é tão ruim quanto isso, até o porão da Mansão é melhor que isso!"

"Amor, nós só vamos passar uma noite aqui, amanhã trocamos dinheiro e vamos para um hotel decente, agora pare de encher e vamos dormir."

"Desculpe Gi."

Draco deu um beijinho em Gina e a puxou um pouco mais para perto e pôs sua mão dentro da blusa de Gina.

"Draco, as crianças estão aqui. Pare."

"Que, que tem, e elas tão dormindo mesmo."

Draco nem deixou Gina responder, aprofundou o beijo e foi continuar o seu trabalho.

Em Londres: _---- Comensais: _Já fazia dez horas que Lucius estava fora de Azsakaban, e já tinha conseguido juntar mais da metade de seus aliados. Estavam todas trancados em umas da maiores bibliotecas de Lucius, estavam em circulo, com apenas a luz da lareira. 

Lucius estava na maior cadeira com Narcissa de seu lado, a expressão de Narcissa estava muito vazia e vaga. Tinham muitos comensais na sala, e todos com os rostos cobertos, com suas roupas negras. Haviam trinta comensais ali, Lucius sabia muito bem quais eram, e quais eram duplos.

Lucius iria começar a reunião, só precisava de um jeito para deixar em sua mente, seu objetivo mais claro. Sabia que para achar dois ótimos bruxos era muito difícil, ainda mais quando um havia crescido com seu futuro na mão. Se antes somente caçar Harry, já era difícil ainda mais com Draco agora em seus planos.

Quando Lucius ia começar seu discurso, um comensal aparatou na sala. 

"Me desculpe senhor, mas tive problemas com meu marido, está ficando cada vez mais difícil de fugir."

"Dessa vez passa Chang, mas da próxima irei lhe punir."- falou Lucius indicando uma cadeira para Cho sentar.

Lucius começou a reunião com seus comensais.

_na Toca:_

A Toca, desde o inicio das aulas, estava calma, agora lá somente moravam Arthur e Molly, e pela noite, os seus filhos iam jantar, e depois iam embora. Faltava meia hora para o jantar, e somente se escutava um choro vindo da cozinha, era Molly, chorando agarrada a uma foto de Gina. Na foto Gina deveria ter uns 17 anos, seus cabelos estavam bem curtos, e voavam com o vento, Jorge a estava jogando para cima como se faz com uma criança pequena, a expressão de Gina era bem alegre, estava rindo assim como Jorge. A porta da frente se abriu e Arthur logo escutou o choro e foi para cozinha. "Molly, o que aconteceu?" "Saudade de minha pequena, eu quero saber dela Arthur." Arthur tirou a foto da mão de Molly e a abraçou. "Todos sentimos Molly." Arthur deu um beijo sereno em Molly, e a deixou voltar para comida, pegou a foto na mesa e saiu para sala. O jantar ficou pronto logo, e Molly foi para sala se encontrar com seu marido e esperar "as crianças". Depois de algum tempo, os gêmeos chegaram com suas mulheres. Molly foi abraçar o primeiro gêmeo que entrou na sala. "Oh Jorge que bom lhe ver." "Tudo bem mamãe, também é bom lhe ver, mas o Jorge esta lá fora." "Té parece que você me engana assim filho." "Mamãe, eu sou o Fred."- falou o homem dentro da sala. "Jorge!"- gritou Molly. "Sim mamãe."- gritou o rapaz ruivo ajudando sua mulher gravida a sair do carro. Molly saiu correndo para o quintal, Fred fez como se fosse atras dela, mas Arthur o segurou e foi atras dela. "O que foi Molly?"- Perguntou Arthur calmo como sempre, abraçando-a. "Eu sou uma péssima mãe, anteontem deixei minha filha partir, e hoje nem sei mais quais são meus filhos." "Molly, você sabe que isso não é verdade. Querida, se não deixássemos Gin partir, só Merlim sabe o que aconteceria com ela e os nossos netos. E é difícil não confundir os gêmeos, nós sempre confundimos." Molly parou de chorar, e deu um beijo em seu marido, e Jorge foi para o quintal. "Mãe, Pai! Que nojo! Esperem pelo menos até nós irmos embora pra arrumarem mais cabecinhas vermelha."- falou Jorge rindo. Molly ficou da cor dos cabelos, e Arthur riu. E os três entram juntos. Quando chegaram na sala, Rony, Hermione, com os filhos já estavam lá. "Vovó!"- gritou Adam ao ver a avó, e saiu correndo em direção a ela. Molly pegou o menino na sala, e foi falar com os filhos. Depois de um tempinho, Harry chegou, junto com Gui e Carlinhos. "Mãe, Polianna pediu desculpa, mas teve problemas no trabalho e não poderá vir."- Disse Carlinhos. "E a Cho, Harry?"- Perguntou Molly. "Bem Sra. Weasley, ela não poderá vir também, esta passando mal." "Então, se todos já estão aqui, vamos para a cozinha, e matar a fome." Foram todos para a cozinha, as crianças tinham suas cadeiras já postas e Gabriel ficou no colo de Fred. O jantar foi muito bom, de vez em quando o nome de Gina escapulia, mas todos mudavam de assunto rapidamente. Mas quando Gina virou o assunto principal, Harry deu uma desculpa e foi embora. "Pobre menino! Além de ter que viver com uma mulher que não ama mais, tem que ver a mulher que ama, com o cara que mais odeia, deixar o filho ir embora e ainda ver a moça ir embora. Não sei se ele agüenta por muito tempo esta vida."- falou Molly com um ar de tristeza na voz. "Mas mãe, ele criou tudo isso." "Rony, como se atreve! Ver a tristeza do homem e ainda por a culpa nele! Como que consegue. Ninguém tem culpa nos atos dele, nem ele mesmo, o menino cresceu com culpas! A única que ele não tem, você quer que ele possua? Pare com isso menino."- gritou Hermione. Colocou o guardanapo na mesa, e levantou, foi para fora, e começou a gritar, na cozinha, todos olhavam para fora, até que Rony levantou e foi ver a mulher. "O que aconteceu querida?" "Ninguém percebe que ele não é o único que sofre." "Todos sofremos com a partida de Gina meu amor." Hermione levantou a voz, de modo que todos na cozinha escutassem, e vez com que Victoria se assustasse e começasse a chorar. "A Gina não é a única tristeza dessa família Rony, os Weasley não rodam em torno dela, você quer saber por que estou assim! Ontem eu perdi um filho seu." Ao terminar a frase Hermione caiu no chão de joelhos e começou a chorar, Rony ficou sem ação, e logo se juntou a mulher para consola-la. "Mi, não fique assim, por que não me falou que estava gravida? Nós ainda podemos ter outros filhos, você sabe disso. Vem vamos voltar para cozinha, e vamos beber algo." Como Hermione não se movia, Rony a pegou no colo, Fred correu para abrir a porta, Rony colocou a mulher no sofá, enquanto sentia uma lagrima rolar pelo seu rosto e cair no chão. Depois de por Hermione no sofá foi até a cozinha. "Mamãe, será que as crianças podem dormir aqui hoje?" Molly levantou da cadeira, entregou Victoria para Camilla, que segurou a menina com muita dificuldade por causa da barriga, e foi até Rony e o abraçou. E assim Rony caiu no choro. "Claro que sim meu filho, eu cuido dos bebês por hoje." Rony enxugou o rosto, foi para sala, pegou Hermione no colo, a pôs no carro, e sumiu pela rua. "Bem, acho que depois dessa todos perdemos a fome."- Começou Camilla. "Sim, acho que o jantar acabou, mas por favor não vão embora." "Mamãe, precisamos ir, temos trabalho amanhã."- Fred falou ajudando sua mulher a levantar. "É Sra. Weasley, temos que por Gabriel no berço ainda."- falou Carla indo em direção a porta. Arthur pegou Anna e Adam no colo, enquanto Molly segurava Victoria e foram até o jardim para ver os carros sumindo pela rua. "Vamos Arthur, estes pequenos precisam dormir, pois amanha, temos que leva-los a escola." "Até que não é tão ruim adicionar algo diferente para mudarmos a rotina."- Ao terminar a frase Arthur trancou a porta da Toca. **_Pri Malfoy, Pri Malfoy Oie... O que axaram? Pow, me desculpa pela demora, mas é que tive problemas no pc...hehe...eh a vida... Keria agrader as minhas 2 reviews... E Mila, obrigado pela ajuda. Promento colocar o capitulo 5 um pouco mais rapido... Bjssss_**


	5. primeira reunião

Ainda era madrugada quando Draco levantou, foi até o banheiro, até que sentiu muito frio, olhou –se no espelho e viu que estava como tinha vindo ao mundo, e logo se lembrara o porque. Como sempre aproveitou o silencio agradável da madrugada para tomar seu banho frio.

Saiu do banho se enxugou e foi procurar uma roupa para colocar antes que os bebês acordassem. Depois de arrumado, pediu o café para sete e meia, e foi arrumar seu cabelo. Mesmo depois dos tempos de escola, Draco ainda era muito vaidoso, as vezes até mais que Gina mesmo. Ficava muito tempo arrumando seu cabelo, que agora, não ficava engomado com meio quilo de gel, seu cabelo estava mais ou menos grande, era um corte asa-delta um pouco maior.

Quando terminou de arrumar o cabelos, voltou para o quarto, ainda eram seis e meia, até que escutou um dos bebês acordar, e foi até o berço. Era Bianca que tinha acabado de acordar. Pegou logo a menina no colo, antes que ela começasse a chorar e acordasse Gina. Sentou com ela na cama, ao lado de Gina e ficou falando com a menina, até que Gina.

"Olha a mamãe mimindo, não parece um anjo, que nem você?"

Draco nem percebeu que Gina tinha acordado, e continuou a conversar com Bianca. Gina foi se movendo devagar para não demonstrar que estava acordada, foi chegando perto de Draco, quando já estava quase encostada nele, viu que ele estava de short e lhe deu uma pequena mordida. Viu Draco ficar branco de susto.

Draco levantou colocou a filha no berço, quando ia voltar pra dar uma mordida em Gina, ela já tinha levantado e ido para o banheiro, chegou lá ela estava cuspindo a pasta de dente. Ele esperou ela lavar a boca, e a pegou no colo, a jogou na cama, e lhe deu um beijo de bom dia.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia meu amor, vejo que acordou bem hoje, né querido?"

"Claro."

Quando Draco terminou de falar, bateram na porta, Gina sentiu o coração ir na boca. Draco olhou no relógio, e foi ver quem era. Ao abrir a porta um garçom entrou com um carrinho com comida, e outro entrou com flores.

Gina não parecia que estava vendo certo. Draco deu uma pequena gorjeta e levou a comida em uma bandeja até a cama.

"Que susto! Juro que pensei que fosse outra coisa."- começou Gina.

"Calma, ontem a reunião não foi importante, eu lembro que as reuniões importantes eram as terças-feiras. Segunda, eles somente se reúnem. Hoje que temos que sumir e rápido."- Falou Draco.

"Mãe? Pai?"- Veio uma voz chorosa do berço.

"Sim querido."- respondeu Gina ido pegar o menino.

"Quer comer?"- perguntou Draco, lhe mostrando um pão. O menino subiu na cama, e se sentou ao lado de Draco, e aceitou o pão, e Gina voltou para cama e se sentou na frente deles.

"O que vamos fazer hoje querido?"

"Vocês irão passar o dia aqui no hotel, eu vou sair para resolver alguns problemas."

Mal terminou de falar, Draco se levantou, colocou uma calça, deu um beijo na testa de Michel, deu um beijo em Gina e saiu.

"Pois é Michel, hoje seremos só eu e você."- terminou a fala colocando um pouco de café na boca.

----------------Em Londres: 

Como toda terça-feira, aquela não seria diferente, bem, seria um pouco, afinal, seria a primeira reunião dos comensais em quarto anos, naquele final de tarde, seriam designadas as missões, e tarefas da semana, e quem sabe, possíveis ataques.

Lucius era o novo líder dos comensais, e estava e sangria pura para matar seus familiares.

"Narcissa, venha aqui agora."- Gritou Lucius da biblioteca.

"Sim senhor."- Respondeu Narcissa, indo correndo responder o chamado do marido.

Narcissa chegou na porta da biblioteca, que se localizava na parte mais escura da mansão, naquele corredor, não havia nenhuma janela sem cortinas grossas de veludo preto, nenhuma luz, a não ser a que vinha debaixo da porta. Se arrumou um pouco, e entrou.

"O que deseja, senhor?"

"Aqui nessa sacola tem mil galeões, quero que saia pela tarde toda, só volte para reunião, mas quero que esteja muito bonita e produzida, como antes nunca te vi."

"Mais alguma coisa senhor?"

"Não, pode ir agora."

Narcissa, fez uma cara de descontente, com um sorriso falso no rosto, ela tinha largado tudo pelo homem que amava, mas que somente a usava como um enfeite. Deixou de lado o próprio filho, mas sabia que com ele poderia ter muitos mais.

Assim que Narcissa deixou o local, Lucius foi para a janela, a espera de ver o carro sair com ela dentro. Quando o carro passou pelo portão da Mansão, Lucius se sentou e começou a escrever algo no pergaminho. Logo que terminou, enviou o pergaminho em uma coruja qualquer.

Depois de algum tempo do pergaminho enviado, alguém se transfigurou dentro da sala, Lucius estava mexendo em uma estante de livros, quando olhou para a pessoa que agora ali estava, e abriu um sorriso torto.

"O que o senhor deseja, Sr. Malfoy?"

"Por Merlim, Cho, não se faça de sonsa."

Cho foi chegando mais perto de Lucius, quando estavam quase se beijando, Lucius deixou sua mão ser mais rápida e tirou a veste dela.

"Narcissa pode descobrir."

"Ela não esta, e não voltara tão cedo."- Disse Lucius a pegando no colo e a colocando na mesa, e lhe beijando.

Depois de algum tempo

Cho se vestiu correndo, deu um beijo em Lucius e foi embora. 

Lucius se vestiu e saiu da biblioteca, e foi se arrumar para a reunião. Faltava um pouco mais de meia hora, para a reunião começar quando Narcissa chegou e foi direto para o quarto, quando chegou lá, Lucius se olhava no espelho, quando a porta abriu ele olhou para ela, e a admirou.

Ficou-a encarando, mas logo, voltou-se ao espelho, terminou de colocar a veste e desceu, deixando Narcissa no quarto sozinha.

__

"O que eu tenho que fazer para conseguir ele de novo? Já sei...Depois da reunião ele não me escapa."- Pensou Narcissa.

"Narcissa! Desça daqui a pouco todos irão chegar! Venha logo!"- Começou Lucius.

Narcissa, se olhou novamente no espelho e desceu. Foi para a sala de chá, e se sentou ao lado de Lucius, ainda faltavam vinte minutos para todos chegarem. Logo Lucius se levanto quando percebeu que sua mulher o encarava, e foi para a sala escondida nas masmorras.

Com o tempo todos foram chegando, e sentando perto da cadeira mais alta que era a de Lucius. Assim que todos chegaram, um elfo correu até a sala onde Lucius estava e o avisou.

"Kriko, vá agora chamar Narcissa e manda ela vir se encontrar comigo."

O elfo somente concordou com a cabeça e sumiu na escuridão do corredor. Depois de um tempo Narcissa apareceu na escada, conforme Narcissa ia andando velas iam ascendendo no corredor, e Lucius pode ver como sua mulher estava bonita, naquele instante parou para admira-la.

Narcissa estava com um vestido preto mostrando todas as suas curvas, com um decote em "v" comportado, uma sandalha alta preta, com algumas pedrinhas, bem pequenas dando um brilho especial, estava com um brindo prata, com um cordão com um "M" com um diamante na ponta, e uma pulseira que era uma cobra, com os olhos bem verdes, que se mordia.

Narcissa abriu a porta para o marido e entrou primeiro, logo Lucius se juntou a ela, e lhe deu o braço e foram andando até a frente de todos, ao entrarem na sala, todos se levantaram, e os olharam com admiração.

Sentaram- se na frente, e começou a reunião. No inicio falaram dos planos de inicio, mas todos sabiam a ganância de Lucius por Draco e Harry, até que Cho se levantou e pediu permissão para falar. Lucius permitiu que ela falasse.

"Bem, eu sei como achar Draco..."- Começou Cho.

Todos olharam surpresos para ela, e Lucius olhou com um olhar de duvida.

"Como todos sabem, ele levou me filho junto a ele, um grande erro, eu coloquei em um dente de Michel um localizador, é só eu apertar um botão, que irá me mostrar onde ele esta."

Lucius levantou da cadeira com um rosto nervoso, como se quisesse estrangular alguém, e abriu a boca, todos olharam para frente, e Lucius começou.

"Sra. Potter (o rosto de Cho congelou, sabia que não viria boa coisa) se você tem esse aparelho por que ainda não localizou o Draco?"

"Por que eu queria lhe informar antes, senhor."

"Sei. E agora que me falou, o que tá esperando?"

"Nada senhor, eu já apertei o botão, em alguns instantes vou saber."

Naqueles dois minutos necessários todos pareciam nem respirar, estava tudo calmo, até que o aparelhinho apitou, indicando que havia achado a localização.

"E ai?"- Perguntou Narcissa aflita.

"Aqui deu que eles estão na Alemanha."

"_Alemanha? É realmente Draco, você é esperto, mas achar a ruivinha ai, não é nada difícil."- Pensou Lucius._

"Muito bem. As oito da noite, todos aqui na frente da Mansão, iremos para Alemanha."- falou Lucius.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ****

Oie...

Gostaram desse! Pô, sei que demorei, mas nem tanto...

Eh q to meio atrapalhada em casa...

Deixem reviews...

Bjssss


End file.
